Merry Christmas Hotel Transylvania!
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: Two years have passed and Jonny is now a vampire, happily married to Mavis, and Dracula's son in-law. Jonny and Mavis play in the snow when Dracula comes by and gets hit with a snowball. Jonny then explains about Santa Clause and Christmas. Everyone decorates the hotel and has a great time at the first ever Hotel Transylvania Christmas party.


Hi everyone, this is my first fan fic so I hope you all enjoy! This story will be a Hotel Transylvania Chistmas special. Please review and I hope you all like it.

**Merry Chirstmas Hotel Transylvania!**

Two years have passed and Jonny is loving his new family, friends, and home. It was December and it was snowing at Hotel Transylvania. Jonny and Mavis were outside playing in the snow near the hotel since they both promised Dracula they would stay nearby. Jonny is now a vampire and happily married to Mavis, they spent their honeymoon at Hawaii for two reasons: one Mavis really wanted to go there and two it was were Dracula and Martha met so they did in honor of her parents. All the monsters were introduced to technology and everyone has a cell phone.

Jonny and Mavis were having a snowball fight, made vampire snowmen, and made snow angels. Jonny tried to throw a snowball a Mavis but instead he heard a grunt from Dracula. He rushed over as soon as he could and by the time he got there Mavis was laughing at him Jonny looked at his father in-law and started to laugh as well. Dracula was curious and said "vhat is so funny you two?" Jonny replied "cause you look like Santa Clause with that snow beard and moustache!"

Mavis stopped laughing and asked "who is this Santa Clause? Is he a monster or a human?" Jonny explained who was Santa CLause and what he does and why. By the time he was done Mavis got all excited, kissed and hugged him and her dad, and then ran to the hotel as fast as she could to tell everyone the good news.

Dracula wiped off the snow from his face and then turned to ask his son in-law "vhat was all that about? I've never seen her so excited since the day I let you two go and travel together and the day you two got married." Jonny replied " uh I guess she likes the idea of Santa Clause and Christmas. This means we can have a Christmas party! Oh man this is going to be awesome! Please Drac? Pretty please with scream chease on top?" Dracula sighed and looked down at Jonny who turned into a bat and was giving him the pouty bat face.

He gave the ok signal only because Jonny was doing the pouty bat face. Jonny screamed with joy and gave Dracula a big hug and ran after Mavis to tell her what Dracula said. Dracula followed his engergetic son in-law back to the hotel and hoped everything would turn out ok.

One week later the hotel was starting to look like more like Christmas. Everyone was thrilled and excited about Christmas. Jonny was looking for Dracula so he could put a Santa Clause costume on him. Mavis told him that he would either be in his room (which he was not) or the lobby (which he was). Jonny found him talking to some hotel guests and snuck up on him, and then boom Dracula was wearing a big red costume. Jonny and the others were laughing and Mavis came down and started to laugh as well.

Dracula was in a good mood, so he was annoyed in a good way, he said "Jonathan Dracula! I'm going to get you for this son!" Jonny could not stop laughing because it was so funny but he did stop when he heard his full name. He then said "sorry Drac, I could not resist! I had to do it. Please don't hurt me." Dracula took off the costume and then ran to Jonny and tackled him to the floor. The two were having fun rough housing until Dracula pinned Jonny onto the floor for which Jonny cried "Uncle! I give up! You win!"

Christmas finnally arrived and everyone got up to open their presents. Jonny got a blue Hawaiian shirt and a cool vampire cape that looks like Dracula's from Dracula and a black and blue locket with a picture of Jonny, Mavis, and Dracula in it on one side and the other side said Our Family on it from Mavis. Mavis got a mathcing locket from Jonny but her's was black and violet and a purple Hawaiian shirt from Dracula. Dracula got a red Hawaiian shirt from Jonny and a matching locket but his was black and red from Mavis. Everyone had a great time and had a lot of fun.

Well there it is I hope I did ok and I look forward to the reviews from people who read and like this story. I hope that Sony Animation will make a Hotel Transylvania Chistmas special and a Hotel Transylvania 2.


End file.
